Truth or Dare second round
by unknownhand
Summary: The truth or dare game breaks up without giant snakes attacking. Conversation after the game leads to a few more questions and a sweet odd and unexpected moment. T for mild language and adult themes.


The game of truth or dare breaks up without Nice accidentally releasing giant snakes.

Chase in annoyed at Nico getting an attitude with him and with the answer that he wasn't the best kisser in the group. After how messed up everything had been since he'd lost Gert he was getting really frustrated and wasn't really sure how to deal with it all.

Chase and Clara both walk outside.

"I got woken up and barely got to play the big kid game."

"I guess we can still play." Chase said only half paying attention to the conversation.

"I do have a question. If you don't mind."

"Okay Clara truth it is."

Hesitantly she ask "How do you feel about the girl's in the group kissing each other?"

"I think it's cool."

Clara looks at him not understanding.

"We all live together we're going to see each other kissing, I'd rather see two hot girls kissing then have to see another guys. It's kinda sexy seeing two girls."

Clara thinks about his answer and starts to ask another questions then catches herself. "My turn I guess."

"Ok, truth or dare kid?"

"You and Victor said earlier that I'm not a kid and truth I guess."

"Yeah, I didn't think about that." Chase hadn't thought of a question now one pops in his head but he's uncharacteristically hesitant to say it. "You were married. The kissing and um bedroom stuff." He pauses to make sure she's ok with the topic, Clara looks a little embarrassed or uncomfortable but waits for him to continue. "You really never enjoyed any of it?"

Clara looks away but answers "My husband didn't really care about my enjoyment. I'd have preferred not to have had to marry him."

"Ok, Clara what do you want me to pick?"

"Truth please."

"Sure, truth, what's the question?"

"How would you feel if it was two boys not two girls kissing?" Clara ask trying to understand modern thinking or at least Chase's.

"If two guys want to go out I don't care, as long as they don't try to go out with me(he adds with a laugh) but I don't want to have to see it."

"Truth again?" Clara ask offering to let Chase pick for her.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Ok truth" Clara smiled and leaned forward.

"I think you deserve a kiss that you like and I know I'm a good kisser(still thinking about getting dissed by Nico earlier), I didn't want to dare you where you wouldn't have a choice but would you be ok with me kissing you? Just as part of the game and so that you'd have a good kiss memory."

"Um, ok. Thank you for not daring me, for letting me decide."

"So yes?"

"Yes."

"Close your eyes, relax and leave the driving to me."

Chase sat next to Clara and put an arm around her hesitating to make sure she was ok then leaned in putting his lips to hers. He continued kissing her lips and she responded clumsily and hesitantly. He started to slip his tongue into her mouth but she was still tense and passive. He pulled his lips away and started kissing her neck. Her body relaxed some, he kissed her ear "it's ok, just relax and do whatever feels good" he could tell she liked the feel of his breath and lips on her ear. At first this had been mostly a cross between a game and proving his kissing skill, now he really wanted Clara to enjoy this an have a good memory to replace some of the bad ones from her marriage.

He nibbled on her ear then kissed her neck again before returning his lips to hers. This time she returned the kiss as they held each other. After a few seconds Chase forgot where he was. This was the first time he'd kissed anyone since Gert's death. To feel this close to someone all the memories of Gert filled his mind as the kiss got more passionate. Chase sucked softly on the tongue between his lips, Gert loved that. Then there tongues were wrapping around each other, Chase's hand slid down and grabbed, the dream or illusion disappeared. Clara's tiny ass in his hand reminded his of what he was really doing. He hadn't meant for the kiss with Clara to be this long or real. She noticed his pause but after a second he kissed continued the kiss less meaningfully for a couple seconds to wrap it up, then pulled away.

Clara was a little out of breath.

"You ok?" Chase ask to break any tension and not sure what else to say.

"Yeah, I'm um fine." Clara said smiling a little and starting to be a little embarrassed now that her head was clearing from the kiss.

"Are we ok?" Chase ask.

She nodded "Thank you."

"Um, you're welcome. Sorry if I overdid it."

She blushed a little "Everything is fine."

"We should probably let this be the end of the game" Chase commented.

Clara nodded but ask "Did I do alright?"

Chase blushed a little, Clara didn't realize how rare a site that was. "That can be one last truth each I guess. We each tell each other how we liked the kiss. Clara you did better then alright, after you relaxed."

Clara nodded "I enjoyed that kiss very much. Much more than any other kiss I've ever had."

Chase grinned but his mind had gone back to Gert so his boasting "Yeah, I've got major skills" response was more absentminded joke then bragging.

"Have a good night Clara." He said sweetly and walked off.


End file.
